1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to oil filters. Specifically, the invention relates to oil filters with disposable paper rolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil filters including a carton tube about which filtering material is tightly wrapped are known. Such known filters require use of a carton tube of a wall thickness heavy enough to withstand the oil pressure coming from the outer circumference of the filtering material to the hollow center of the filter cartridge. In contrast, in the present invention, the carton tube is perforated, making it possible for the oil to collect oil in the center of the cartridge. The collected oil will flow to the exit of the filter housing and then to the crankcase of the engine.